Another side, another story
by Red student
Summary: An alternative take on Persona 3, more or less. I want to make it like a novelization of Persona 3 with all the social links, but I don't know what kind of social links to include, which doesn't include one, which I already have an idea of.
1. April 6th, 2009

"So... what you're saying, is there's a chance?"

"Listen, I can't promise anything."

"Go *uck yourself, _I_ know he has the potential, and so does she."

Moments after...

The story went all over the news, news of these shadow beasts infecting everyone. Fortunately, the only real way for the shadows to get you is through depression, and of course, I'm never depressed. The only way to defeat this shadow is this theorized dark hour, which only exists at 12:00, where it turns into 13:00. I get cool weapons during that time, so I guess it's working. I got to stop talking to myself.

I went to the liquor store, to buy some booze just in case someone in my group get's depressed, because alcohol solves everything, for me, anyways. I looked at the store owner, who seemed to be a little bit too happy.

"Hello, can I have 20 bottles of Yebisu?"

"Sorry, we're out of of Yebisu," he said. I looked around and I saw some rice wine. I bagged about 70 bottles of it and gave it to the man, "Oh, you want this, only... **34580 yen!?** Wow, you're a big spender."

I sighed, "Yeah, just give me the wine," I answered. I handed him the money and went along my way. When I went out of the store, I noticed he kept on laughing and laughing, though I shrugged it off as nothing. I looked on the street I was on. There was a gun glued to the road, I also ignored that. I soon traveled to my dorm.

"Oh hey Toniko," my friend greeted as I entered the dorm, smiling at the amount of alcohol in my bag. I quickly hid the bag from her site, for now. "We just heard the news, the number of victims has went down!"

I rolled my eyes at this fact. "What's that going to do, it's not like that's going to help us eliminate the dark hour. I mean, with the _other_ group going through that dungeon, we should head to Yomi, to eliminate the dark hour completely."

I smiled and gave her a drink of wine. She looked at me weird though, like she didn't know something that I did. "Come on, you know the world of the dead," I laughed. I drank my bottle of wine super fast, because I was worried I would get too depressed drinking slowly. N-not that I would get depressed. I looked at Ashley's (her name is Ashley) sweet face. We drank for hours until we got feedback from another member.

"You guys, there's a major shadow here, can you eliminate it?"

I slowly switched on my Transceiver. "I think we can, although, how you want us to eliminate is an entirely different story."

"Well, it doesn't matter, just go outside," he ordered. I followed his wishes, but outside I found a being made of red, like, maroon, but not blood red like if your skin was turned inside out. It was more like a 3d silhouette. He began to speak.

"My name is Denial, I am what all humans don't accept, though I'm having a hard time realizing that. I was created out of the many thoughts of the humans, because at one point or another, you all experienced denial, or maybe not."

I gulped, and felt worried. I couldn't aim my glasses directly at the monster, it kept on moving, and fading out a lot, almost as though it was denying its own existence. I eventually got the enemy in my glasses sight and began traveling inside its mind.

My teammate followed me as I explored it's mind. It was full of truths and lies, conflicting each other. There was many doors, but only one was unlocked. I went through that door, fully expecting what was to happen next. Inside the room was the same guy outside, except armed with a shinken.

"Ha, I don't think I should be happy for this," the symbolic being said.

"Toniko, should we be fighting this guy?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, we should," said I as I readied my spadroon. I passed Ashley my Glock 17. She reloaded the weapon and attempted to shoot at the monster. I slashed my sword at "him" and he dodged it.

"You fool," he snickered. "Can't you see, the only way to defeat me, is to not defeat me."

I looked up at him, and wondered. "Are you alive?"

He laughed. "Of course I'm alive."

Ashley then began speaking. "And you don't deny you exist?"

"Yes," he explained as he began weakening. I noticed this was the perfect time to strike. I aimed my blade at his heart and it actually hit. He began disappearing, leaving no final words or traces of himself behind.

We got out of his mind and I began noticing that my eyes became heavy. I closed them and fell into a heavy sleep...

Author's note: I haven't really thought where to take this series. As you can see, it's very convoluted and could of been an orignal story, had I not mention the dark hour and the other team, which is an allusion to SEES, because this story might co-interact with one another, without actually interfering with the story of Persona 3.

Maybe.


	2. April 7th, 2009

I woke up today, feeling brand new. I remember that I have school today, although I almost never go to it, like on Monday! But, I feel as though if I don't become social, then eventually that will bite me in the back someday.

When I got up, I put my clothes on and went downstairs. Ashley was waiting by the door for me. I wonder why she was...

"Toniko, do you want me to walk you to school?"

"Why, do I got a new school? Remember, for the past week, we've been going to the same school."

"I know, but... we're a group and groups should stick together."

I looked to the side and then nodded my head. Ashley's a good friend, so I held onto her hand, and we discussed our future while we walked to school. I love walking with Ashley, but I swear, **me and Ashley are nothing but friends**.

When we got in the school, I headed to my homeroom, 4-E. It's a swell class, but unfortunately Ashley's not in my classroom, which really makes school suck. The teacher was talking about the recent rocket launched 2 days ago, which was really strange, because this was math. She then started to talk about more natural things.

"Toniko, it's your turn to answer a question, I'll give you an easy one: ** What do you get when you times the radius of a circle by 2**?"

I was pretty tired today, but eager to solve this question. "That's easy, you get the radius," I explained. When I answered that question, everyone seemed surprised at the result, and I felt something inside me grow.

{_Toniko's charm has increased_}

As class grew on, I noticed the strange faces in the class, which seemed pretty happy. There was this one guy who immediately struck my eye, and after class, I was going to find out who he was, because after I thought about that, the bell rung.

He began walking closer to me, and smiled. "Hi there, what's your name?"

"My name is Toniko..." I replied with an attempt of a smile. "Do you want to, hang out or something?"

He nodded. "I know this great diner down by the alley, it's called _Mors_, and it serves the best food."

I felt nervous about the name, but agreed nonetheless. We started walking shortly after school, and we exchanged conversation along the way. I even got his name, **Ryan Karoshi**. He was just so nice to me. Anyways, we got to the restaurant and he made my order for me:

"Hey, owner, two bowls of rice, with some ramen on the side."

The owner worked rather fast, and in less than a minute, our food was on the counter, so we decided to take a seat in the stools. Ryan began speaking.

"So, do you ever feel like there's something that no one else knows?"

I gulped, but answered while eating my rice. "Well Ryan, do you know anything about coffins appearing at night?"

He laughed. "Of course, I see everyone turn into a coffin while the sky turns green, is that so weird?"

I felt nervous. "That's interesting; what's your favorite gun?"

"The **Makarov PM** or **Single Actions Army**, why?" he said non-nervously. I felt as though even Ryan knew more than me. That's it, I have to end it for today and talk with him tomorrow.

"Thanks for the information, but I have to go."

He frowned. "But you haven't even ate your ramen yet!"

I kept backing away, not answering his question, I felt something in my heart grow one size, which was strange, because I was fairly certain I wasn't some stupid Christmas character that some guy using a pen name made.

{The mysterious classmate social has reached level 1}

"Argh! My soul!" some man said. I quickly ran over to the man, hoping not to lose any hope. I realized I was close to the same liquor shop I bought all that rice wine from. "Help! I really think I'm fading!"

There was a shadow biting over the man. It was a minor form of Anger, realistically eating the person alive. "Hey, what the hell are you looking at!?" the shadow replied. I attempted to shoot it off with my glock, but that didn't seem to do much. "Listen you perplexed prick, I'm trying to take this guys soul, and you shooting me isn't making it better.

I attempted to cheer the man up. "What's wrong?"

The man tried answering with a smile. "Well, my wife left me and took my kids with her, and now I'm depressed."

"Listen man, things get rough, but in the end, it can only get harder if you keep worrying about the past."

The shadow started to become brighter. "Jesus Christ man, you're really pissing me off."

The man ignored the shadow. "Yeah, but, I will never get my wife and kids back, and I'm 27," I started to move a bit closer to him as he said that.

"But, you got a great job and a great life ahead of you."

The man smiled some more, and tilted his head to his side. "You know, you're right, dwelling on the past won't help life in any way, and having this demon is surely not going to be helpful for me," he said as he pushed the shadow off of him and knocked it out.

I picked up the minor anger and sliced it's head off. It's body turned to ashes and so did its head. It's a mystery as to why these creatures exist here and live off of grief.

I walked outside the building and turned on my transceiver and talked through it. "This is Toniko, I encountered another shadow."

I heard David speak through it. "Which one was it?"

"It was a minor shadow: Anger."

"Did you meet anyone before that?" said a worried Ashley.

I nodded my head, even though they couldn't see me. "Some student named Ryan Karoshi."

I heard something drop in the background. Soon after the lines went to static and I thought why they might be worried about me meeting that guy.

I went back to the dorm and we gathered in the lobby. We've talked about Yomi yesterday and they were expressing their need to go there. I instantly agreed, because of my insomniac nature. I can never get tired. So during the final part of today, we trained in Yomi.


	3. Intermission

Meanwhile, in fictionland

Ryan: You know David, you could be a bit nicer.

David: Yeah, but what's the fun of that.

{Ryan slaps David}

David: OW! What the hell was that for?

{Toniko walks onto the street}

Toniko: I think that was a great take.

Ryan: It could've been better, although your acting is superb.

Toniko: Acting... yeah.

David: So, what's this story's theme.

{Ashley's bursts in}

Ashley: None of you business

David: Oh wow, how nice.

Ryan: Look, we really have to rehearse for the next chapter.

Toniko: Do I look ok Ashley.

Ashley: They can't see you.

Toniko: That's what you think.

{They all walk off the stage.}


End file.
